Good Times
by Age of Rock
Summary: High School sweet hearts Sam and Santana are in joyous bliss after having their new son.


Screeching laughter woke him up. Sitting up and rubbing him eyes Sam Evans sat up listening to the sounds of laughing while sliding out of bed and head towards the sound of laughter down stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Save me!" shouted the second Sam stepped into the family room. The room currently looked like a three year old Childs dream land with toys everywhere and dress up costumes spewed anywhere the toys weren't and the family's flat screen TV blaring yo-gaba-gaba. "Daddy" before Sam could blink a bright pink toddler flew straight into his leg attempting to half climb into his arms and hide behind his legs. "Mommy's trying to eat me!" the little girl shouted in his ear as Sam picked her up.

"Is she? Well we'll just have to fix that right Lilly?" he asked, looking her in the eye, smiling when all he could see was a mini version of his wife but with his hazel green eyes. The toddler nodded vigorously as the pair walked into the kitchen where the sound of food being prepared had started.

"Well, well, well, looked who decided to finally wake up." snipped a voice across the kitchen as Sam placed his daughter on her chair on the table. "It's about time, for a second there I was beginning to think that you weren't even going to wake up if I didn't come to get you."

He turned around and Sam could not help but to smile widely before laughing "what are you wearing? And what happened to your face?" he grasped out holding his sides already feeling them cramp from laughing so hard.

"Mommy and I were playing dress up" Lilly exclaimed proudly from the table "I'm the princess and mommy's the witch"

_That would explain it_ he thought. Sam looked his wife up and down taking in her black tank top covered by a loose green cardigan and black sweat pants although her outfit wasn't too bad her face looked like a blind man and a colored blind were in a competition on who could do a better job at covering someone's face with make up.

Rolling her eyes Santana walked right past Sam to the table and kissed Lilly on her forehead before handing her breakfast. "Yes you did sweetie and you guy did a wonderful job." She said as she walked away.

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked Sam as she went over to the stove.

Walking up behind her Sam wrapped his arms around her holding her to him as she move eggs and sausage in the pan around. "yes ma'ma" he whispered in her ear smiling as he felt a shiver go down her back before leaning down and pecking her neck with kisses. "Where's Nathan? He mumbled in her shoulder before looking around for their eight month old son.

Santana sighed as she moved the food onto a plate and turned off the stove "he just fell asleep not to long ago."

"That's good" Sam noted as he grabbed his food and Santana hand before leading them to the table to eat with the toddler that looked like she was wearing her food instead of eating it. Sitting down he pulled Santana onto his lap and shared his food with her and she help Lilly eat her food and would occasionally sneak kisses between bits.

As soon as Lilly heard Barney come on she disappeared in a blink of an eye and left her parent to clean up the missy kitchen before snuggling on the couch and watch barney as well.

"I love you" Sam whispered into Santana ear as the song came on and kiss her sweet spot right below her ear and stated to sing along.

"God! your such a dork sometimes" Santana snorted before placing a firm kiss on Sam's lips before pulling away where her lips whispered against his. "But I love you too" she whispered softly while looking into his eyes with a look so soft and sincere that Sam couldn't fight the smile on his lips if his life depended on it.

Before Sam could respond the sound of a crying infant broke there daze, effectively popping their bubble. Smiling Sam placed another kiss on Santana's' before standing up. "I got him" Sam said as he walking away but not before feeling something slaps his butt very hard.

"Thanks Baby." Santana called behind him.

"Welcome doll face" he shouted back.

"Hey there little guy." Sam cooed as he picked up his son from his crib. The toddler just smiled a toothless smile and kicked his legs as his dad placed kisses on his face.

The toddler just cooed in response. Babbling as Sam sung to him while he changed his dipper and brought him downstairs. Santana and Lilly were playing again tea party by the look of things. Sam could not help but to smile and laugh at the sight.

Looking up and meeting his gaze Santana winked "hey stud you want to bring that hot piece of action over here." She motioned to the baby that was snuggling deeper into Sam's neck and feeling his chest for boobs that he was seeking.

Laugh to himself Sam walked over and handed over the baby gave Santana and Nate a firm kiss before playing with Lilly.

It was late maybe eleven turning twelve when Santana finally came to get him. Sam was just sitting in a rocking chair humming as he rocked the sleeping infant. Not getting tired at staring at the piece of him and Santana that he could point out.

"Hey" she whispered running her finger through Sam's hair. "Your not going to let fall asleep by my lonesome are you?"

Looking up Sam smiled softly at the sight. Santana had just gotten out of the shower so her face was bare of any make up and bringing out its natural beauty with her hair tied up into a simple pony tail. "I'll be just a minute" he whispered back as he stood up and walked over to his son's crib and gently set him down before silently walking out. He checks on Lilly whose room was on the way to the Master bed room before shutting off all the lights.

As he closed the door Santana shut off the night light on the nightstand before snuggling under the covers. Sam eased his way into bed before snuggling up to Santana. "How did we get so lucky?" he asked softly after twenty minutes of silence and him pulling softly on the ends of Santana's pony tail.

Sam could feel a smile form on Santana's lips as they kissed his chest softly just above his heart and shrugged "we were just the lucky ones I guess." She mumbled tiredly before cuddled deeper into Sam's chest and throwing a leg across his hips.

"Yeah I guess we where." He responded back as he gently moved around and gradually fell asleep.


End file.
